Whisper in the Wind 2
by Spanky K
Summary: Kate Rockwell is an average girl from southern West Virginia. She has been friends with Edward Elric and his brother, Alphonse for a long time. Now with her and Ed going steady, Kate starts to miss him dearly while he's at the Eastern HQ...
1. Diary

Note: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist (but I wish I did) If I did, Kate would be in it and in the 1st movie- when Ed's 18- he would already be married to Kate and have 2 beautiful children named Fric and Frac (just kidding) or Beavis and Butthead. (hah, gotcha there.) Anyway, I would name them... uh... Reuben and uh... Tucker. Yeah! Anywho, enjoy this fic, and be sure to read Whisper in the Wind part 1 before you read 2. It would make more sense! (duh!) Please read and enjoy. ... -- (sweatdrop) sigh I know, I'm _still_ bad at things like that.

It had been a few days since Edward Elric and his younger brother, Alphonse left for Eastern Headquarters. They left from there to investigate the town of Liore, which had been conned by the town's favorite- but fake- profit, Cornello. Kate was in her room writing in her diary, which was Edward all through it. She wrote about how her and Edward became best friends and how they did everything together. She wrote about her secret crush on him, and how he kissed her a couple days before. But this time was different. Now she's writing about how he left and how much she misses and loves him. She wanted to call him so badly, but he wasn't anywhere near a phone.

Kate sighed to herself and went back to writing. She wrote in her diary,

_Dear Diary,_

_Ed had to leave for the East HQ to investigate Liore again. I'm so bored, and I miss him so much. Winry and Pinako are still working on auto-mail and Draco is still asking me for hair to work on a science project. Yep, it's all the same accept Ed isn't here. He promised he'd come back to me. I'm collecting his homework, too. So far he has three pages of Math, six of Science, four of Social Studies, and two of English. Talk about soon- to- be hand cramps. I'll help him on it. I think I'm going to write a letter to him just to see how he's doing. After all, I need to stay in touch to tell him how much homework he has. (lol)_

_Kateland Brezanne Rockwell_

Kate shut her diary and leaned back on her pillow. She smiled and thought about Edward laughing at the joke she told him once, and how Winry hit him in the head with a wrench for lying to her about the doughnuts being in her room. Kate rolled on her stomach and chewed on the eraser of her pencil. She wondered what Edward was doing and how he is. Kate stood up and walked out of her doorway into the hallway.

"Ed, quit daydreaming and give me a report."

"Shut up, Colonel."

Two jet black eyes under a head full of black hair peeked up from a pile of papers. Colonel Roy Mustang sighed and set the papers down, getting up out of his chair and looking out the window. "You know, Fullmetal... three years, almost four, have passed and you still havn't found info on the Philosopher's Stone. You need to try to find at least a hint of a clue. Even if it's small, which is all you give me."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A SPECK OF DUST THAT EVEN A GERM CAN"T SEE IT!"

"I didn't say you were, I'm saying you give me small reports. This report is important... you really need to start researching."

Edward pounded his hands on the Colonel's desk and stood up out of his seat, making the vase on Mustang's desk fall and shatter. "I'm gonna find the stone and get mine, and Al's body back. And when I do, I'm gonna have a life... not living with cold metal limbs. I want to be happy, and I want Al to be even happier. And I want Kate to be happy, too." Edward turned his head and walked off to unpack his trunk.

Mustang stared at the doorway Edward had just walked out of for a few seconds, but then turned his attention to the water from the vase all over the office floor. He looked at his reflection from the crystal clear water, and the yellow petal floating at ease on the small puddle. He lowered his eyelids and sighed silently as the water dripped off the broken glass. _Kate?..._

"Stupid Mustang..." Edward shoved a piece of steak in his mouth with his fork. "Always giving me lectures. What'd I do this time?" Sadly and slowly, Edward put down his fork. He looked out the window beside the table he was sitting at with his eyes lost in his thoughts. _Oh Kate... I miss you... I wonder what you're doing now..._

"Oh, hey Ed! You look sad. I know something that'll cheer you up!" Maes Hughes scared Edward when he sat on the bench next to him. He pulled out a photo of a small girl on a swing and held it in Edward's face. "Look how big Elisia's gotten! Isn't she so cute that you'd wanna hug her!"

Edward lowered Hughes's hand out of his face. "I don't care about your precious baby right now. I have other concerns."

"Oh, miss someone like I miss Elisia?"

"Something like that. Accept this person is like twelve years older and way taller than her."

"Alphonse?"

Edward gave Hughes a dark grim look.

"AH! J- just wondering... no need to get upset..." Hughes cleared his throat and straightened his glasses. "Who are you missing, then?"

"It's non of your business! And stop steeling my rolls!"

Hughes stoped with a dumbfounded look on his face as Edward grabbed the roll out of his hand. Edward got up with his tray and moved to another table.

"Let's see..." Kate had gotten out a piece of paper and a pencil to write a letter to Edward. She thought for a couple of minutes, until she thought up a letter good enough to be called one. She folded the paper and set it into an envolope and licked it, sealing it tight. She addressed it to the East HQ and wrote _Edward Elric _on the envolope and took off for the post office.

_I love you, Kate... Remember that..._

_My Kateland... I will come back to you..._

These words rushed through her head as she was making her way to the post office. She remembered what he had said to her before he left, that he will come back to her. She was still relying on him and she still counted on him. _But over all... _she thought to herself. _I can't wait to see him again..._


	2. Train to Liore

Kate mailed the letter in the mailbox and smiled as she slid it in the slot. She turned her head and walked back home.

Once Edward had finished eating and emtied his tray, he went to his dorm room, a small space with a bunk bed and a desk. It was now late and he was tired. He sat on the bottom bunk and sighed. He missed Kate more than anything, and that's all who he could think of. He laid back on his pillow with his arms behind his head. He had to go to Liore tomorrow and he needed plenty of rest. Alphonse had already fallen asleep, and Edward figured he needed sleep, too. He softly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up, it's Wednesday."

Edward slowly opened his eyes to find Roy Mustang standing at his bedside. "WHA! How'd you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked, so I decided to wake you up. The train to Liore's leaving in about an hour. Be sure to pack your things."

"Yeah, yeah, now get out so I can change."

Mustang left the small room shutting the door behind him, walking back to the main office.

Edward took off his white tanktop and slipped his black shirt over his shoulders. He put on his black pants, boots, and jacket, slipping his blood red coat, covering his auto-mail, over all the black clothing. As he walked out into the hall, a woman stopped him handidg him an envolope. "Mail for Mr. Elric." she nodded and went on walking. Edward opened the envolope with a letter that read,

Dear Ed,

How are you? I'm fine accept you're not here. I wanted to write you this letter to tell you how much I miss and love you. I miss you a lot. Things are so boring without you here. I had a dream you were here last night. I actually thought it was true, and woke up smiling. Your pocket watch is safe in my dresser on the very top shelf. I'm wearing the pendant you gave me, and I promise I'll keep it forever. I hope you'll come back to me soon. I really can't wait to see you again. Take care and be careful. I love you.

Forever yours,

Kateland Brezanne Rockwell

P.S: You have a lot of homework so far. I love you and miss you.

Edward smiled and folded the letter carefully, kissing it and putting it into his pocket.

"And what was that?" Mustang stood in front of Edward with a smirky grin, laughing at him for kissing the letter.

"Hey, it's not funny." Edward blushed angerly, making Mustang laugh even harder. "Hey, you were supposed to be leaving back to your office, _Colonel_."

Mustang wiped his eye and finished his laughing. "I came back to ask you why you were smiling while you were sleeping. Thinking of someone? _Kate _perhaps?"

Edward blushed even harder, making him crack his knuckles. "No, no you don't know ANYTHING about mine and Kate's relationship."

"Or maybe I do. I heard you say her name a few times last night. Dreaming of her? Or maybe you just hate her..."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Ah, so you _do _love her, then. Well Ed, I'm impressed."

Edward walked angerly passed Mustang. He walked a little ways down the hall, but paused in front of Mustang's office. Smirking, he walked inside and grabbed some blank paper off Mustang's desk and a little blue pen. "Wonder if he'll notice." Sneakily, he slid the paper and the pen under his coat, and left into the hallway. "C'mon, Al. Get moving."

Alphonse woke up, yawning and getting out of bed. "What time is it, brother?"

"Ten. Train leaves in a half hour."

"Alright."

After Alphonse was up and packed, both him and Edward left to go catch their train.

"Great... another train ride."

"Stop complaining, brother. It's only a few days."

"Exactly, Al. A few _days_. You know, twenty-four hours. An hour is long... twenty-four of them... _long_..."

Alphonse just sighed and stepped onto the train. When they sat in their seat in the far back, and as the train started to move forward, Edward pulled out a blank sheet of paper and Mustang's blue pen.

"Funny... I don't remember you having a pen like that."

"Suprise, suprise."

Mustang was kicked back in his seat with his feet on the desk. He was begining to fall asleep, when he noticed something different. "Hey... where'd my favorite little blue pen go?"

"Okay, let's see..." Edward was trying to think of a letter for Kate. "Crap..."

"What's wrong, brother?"

"I can't think of anything to write Kate." Edward sighed and thought for a minute, and wrote,

Dear Kate,

I'm doing fine. I miss you a lot, too. Thanks for the letter you wrote me. It really means a lot. It's a pleasure you're keeping my watch. I really needed it hid. I love you, Kate. I'm sorry you never hear that enough. Hey, but when I come back to Resembool, believe me, that's all you'll hear. I'll keep writing to you anytime I get the chance. I love you, I love, you, I love you. You still never hear that enough. I love you dearly, and I promise I'll come home to you soon. I can't wait to see you smile again.

Forever loved by,

Edward Elric

P.S: A lot of homework, huh? That's okay. You'll help me, right?

Edward held the letter close to him and addressed it and put _Kate Rockwell _on the envolope. "I guess I can mail it in the next town we stop at."

"Really? Can I read the one Kate wrote you?"

"No, Al! It's something private!" Edward yanked the letter that Kate wrote him back and held it close to his chest. "Get away! It's my note!"

"C'mon, Ed! It's just a letter!"

"It's MY letter!"

"Brother!" Alphonse fought with Edward for the letter. There was kicking and screaming and punching and slapping, until Alphonse finally managed to grab the letter out of Edward's hand. "Got it!"

"Al, NOOO!" Edward screamed and tried to get the note back, but he fell out of his seat. "Ah, crud..."

"Let's see here." Alphonse spoke with a sarcastic voice. Edward knew if he was in his former body, he would have had a smirk on his face. Alphonse opened the letter and began to read it. Once he finished, he carfully folded the letter back. "I can't believe you! You didn't even bother to tell me! Why didn't you tell me you loved Kate!"

Edward got up out of the floor and brushed himself off. "Cause we were TRYING to keep it a SECRET! Secrets aren't meant to be TOLD!"

"And what'd you write? I love you, too?"

"Ah, shut up."

Kate had gone off to school. She was sitting in class staring out the window. She still missed Edward, not even bothering to do her school work. She hadn't noticed she was waisting class time looking out the window until Mr. Dickinson, Kate and Edward's teacher, slapped a ruler on her desk. "Miss Rockwell. Am I going to have to move you away from that window?"

"No sir..."

"Then I suggest you pay attention."

"Sorry sir, I'll stop."

Mr. Dickinson was a strict teacher. As he continued his lesson, Kate was trying to get caught up on the work she missed. When class was over, she asked him for a copy of the lesson they did today for Edward's absense. She met up with Kirsten, Meg, and Anne, her friends, in the hall by her locker.

"So, did you get Ed's homework?" Kirsten caught up with Kate after she switched books.

"Yeah. He has a lot so far, I can tell you that."

"You know, ever since Ed's been gone, there's not really any real guys around. But then, you think about Luke, he's a slim one." Meg thought for a second.

"Well, at least we still have a couple cute guys around." Anne finally ran up to the three girls. Anne, Meg, and Kirsten stoped and smiled as they sighed dreamily, but Kate just kept walking.

Meg looked concerned. "What's wrong with Kate?"

Anne stopped to think. "Think she misses somebody?"

"It's Ed! I knew it!"

The remaining two girls looked at Kirsten with a wierd expression. "What?"

"Well haven't you seen her? Collecting all his work? She was even daydreaming in class, and she didn't fall asleep this time!"

"That's true..." Anne looked at Meg. "Think she does?"

"It's hard to say... then again once you look back at all the times they hung out together and walked home from school..."

"It has to be Ed! There's no one else for her to miss!"

"Her whole family is dead, though." Meg stopped Kirsten. "Maybe she misses them."

The three girls looked at each other for a minute, shrugging, then walking on to class, dropping the whole thing.


	3. Equivalent Exchange

"Oh, I love that pendant Kate." Meg looked at Kate's locket in amazement.

"Yeah, where'd you get it?" Kirsten asked.

"Open it. I wanna see who's inside it." Anne opened the golden heart shaped locket to find a picture of Edward and Kate and the message written on the back. "Kate..."

The remaining two girls huddled up around the necklace. Kirsten smiled in excitement. "Hah! I told you it was Ed!"

"Oh shut up, Kirsten..."

"Sorry you guys, I... guess I never told you that me and Ed had a bond..."

"That's okay, Kate. After all, I knew you missed Ed, anyway. Wait... Is that who you've been thinking of all along?"

"Well... yeah."

"It's alright... he'll be back soon..."

"Discard, Al."

"Uh... okay. Have any threes?"

Edward knew for a fact he didn't have a three card. After all, he was a master at cheating on card games. Slyly, he reached up his sleeve and quickly pulled out a three of ace. "Yup... Got any fives?"

"Go fish..."

"Yes!"

"You havn't lost any... how do you do that?"

"I have my ways... Maybe I'm just lucky..."

"I'll say... You have a body, an ability to use alchemy without a transmutation circle, a girlfriend, and a talent for playing cards!"

"Yeah, heh..." But Edward wasn't so lucky after all. He has a body, but it isn't whole. His mechanical right arm and left leg is a punishment for breaking the laws of alchemy. His ability to use alchemy without a transmutation circle is a part of Equivalent Exchange, in which he lost his limbs. Kate was far away from him, and he didn't even know if he'll even live to see her again. And he certainly didn't have a talent for playing cards unless he cheated.

"I think the train's stopping..."

"Yeah, we're at the next station. Now I finally have the chance to mail this letter to Kate. Let's rest here. We should be in Liore by tommorow."

"Okay."

As the brothers exited the train, they looked around at the station. The sigh said "Welcome to New Shania".

"New Shania... never heard of it... Where's the post office?"

"I think it's over there." Alphonse pointed his finger over to a small building on a street corner."

"Well, what're you waiting for? Let's go!" Edward began to run over to the building when Alphonse stopped him. "Now what?"

Alphonse took the letter out of Edward's hand. "I'll take that."

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! GIVE IT BACK!"

"I have to read what you two are up to. Besides... I like reading these..."

"AL!"

After Alphonse read the letter, he handed it back to Edward. "That's the last one I'll read. You two love each other, so I'll let you guys write in private."

"THANK YOU! GEEZ!" Edward continued walking to the building, as he put the letter in the already addressed envelope. When he mailed the letter in the mailbox, he smiled when all the images of Kate ran through his head.

"Uh, brother? What's gotten into you?"

"Just... thinkin'."

"Let's go to that inn over there. They look like they have good service."

"Alright..."

A couple hours passed, and Edward and Alphonse were already settled in the hotel. They each got their own rooms with their own service maids. Edward laid on his bed still wondering what Kate was doing back in Resembool.

When Kate got home from school, she went straight to her room. She was a little upset today since her three best friends found out about her and Edward's relationship. She let her school uniform shatter on the floor, and switched into shorts and a tank top. When she laid on her bed, she began to think a little. But then a little turned from a lot to a burning desire. Kate wanted to learn Alchemy so the military will accept her. She thought if she learned Alchemy, she would be able to join the Ranks and be with Edward wherever he went. That was true, but she would need a lot of practice. When Kate remembered where Edward learned some of his skills, she quickly ran to the central library.

Kate studied hard. As she took notes, she remembered that Izumi was really the one who taught Edward and Alphonse real Alchemy, but from what she heard from them, she understood what "One is All, All is One" meant. Recreating and decomposing was really the true alchemist. When the library closed, Kate walked home to try out her new abilities.

"Okay, what can I transmute? Kate looked around her room and saw her pillow. "Aha!"

Kate walked over to the pillow and drew a transmutation circle on it. She closed her eyes and gently set her hand on the circle. All of a sudden, there was a flash of light and a big _boom_. When she opened her eyes, a soft pillow sculpture of Edward stood before her. "It worked! Yes!" She jumped around her room until her legs got tired and pulled her to her bed. When she finally laid down, she set the sculpture on her night stand. She let a smile spread across her face as she closed her eyes. "Night Ed..."

"Mmmm...hmmm... ah, Kate..."

"Ed! What're you doing?"

Edward woke up in an instant to find he was hugging and kissing his own pillow. "HOLY-" Embarassed, he quickly sat up and threw it aside. "Heh... Must... miss er' a lot, huh?" He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Our train's leaving in a little while."

"Oh, okay."

Kate woke up and got dressed in her uniform. As she was walking to school, she noticed Anne wasn't walking with her and the rest of the girls. "Hey, uh... where's Anne?"

"I heard from her mom that she was really really sick."

"Almost as if she were poisoned by something." Kirsten bit her lower lip.

"Well, they're trying to make a Philosopher's Stone, maybe it's the red water."

Kate gasped aloud. If Edward were there, he'd need this information.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Uh... sorry girls, I'm calling in sick today." Kate began to run back home. "Kirsten! Collect Ed's homework for me, will ya!"

"Yeah! Okay!"

Kate busted in the front door and went straight to the phone. She quickly dialed Anne's number and listened for an answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Yes, Ms. Bishop, is Anne there?"

There was a silence for a couple moments. _"I'm... sorry dear... Anne passed away..."_

Kate gasped and hung up the phone. She put her hands on her face and sobbed aloud. The tears rolling down her cheeks fell to the hard wood floor. When she walked out the front door, she went to Ms. Bishop's house, only to find there was no one home. The door was unlocked, and Kate slowly opened it. When she walked inside the emty house, she found a body laying in the middle of an odd circle. When she uncovered the mask, she froze in place. The body of Anne Bishop laid before her. Kate knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to perform a human transmutation, which was illegal in the laws of Alchemy. Kate didn't know that at all. She only became an alchemist the day before.

"Don't worry, Anne. You'll be back on your feet in a sec." Kate cut her finger and let the blood drip from it onto the circle. She put her hands on it and imagined what Anne used to look like. There was a flash of light, and Kate thought everything would be fine, until everything went terribly wrong. Kate looked around in horror, when she felt something crawl up her right leg, and what she thought was going to be Anne wasn't Anne at all. It was a horrible looking body that was turning into a homunculus. Kate looked at her leg, which seemed to be vanishing into thin air. When everything was quiet and the light vanished, Kate's leg ripped off with blood pouring. The loud scream of pain made everyone in the neighborhood turn on their lights.

"C'mon, Al. Let's go."

The two brothers walked down the stairs to pay the tip to the hotel, when the phone rang.

The woman answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"I really need to speek to Edward Elric!"_

"Uh... yes, here he is. Mister Elric?"

Edward picked up the phone. "Yeah?"

_"Ed! It's Winry! Listen, you've got to come home RIGHT now!"_

"Why? What's wrong?"

_"It's Kate, Ed! She lost her leg!"_

"WHAT! HOW'D SHE LOOSE HER LEG!"

_"There's no time to explain! Hurry up and find the fastest transportation and get over here!"_

"I'm coming! Just tell Kate to hold on and I'll be right there!" Edward hung up the phone. "Al! We're going home!"

"You can't go home, you're on a mission."

"FORGET THE MISSION, AL! It's somthing that happened to Kate!"

Kate slowly opened her eyes to find Winry sitting on her bedside with a worried face. "W-Winry?..."

"Yeah... You feeling okay?"

"I... I think so." Kate coughed and weezed.

"Here, take this." Winry handed Kate a glass of water. "Don't worry... Ed's coming home today..."

"He is!" Kate quickly sat up and pulled the blood-stained sheets off her body. The remaining of her leg was wrapped in a bandage.

"Yeah... He'll be here in a little while... We think you have a touch of the poison from the red water since they're trying to make a Philosopher's Stone."

Kate squinted her eyes in pain as she grabbed her leg.

"I think we're gonna have to give you an auto-mail leg for that. You... might wanna get some rest. Ed will be here when you wake up. I promise. He'll probably be the one that wakes you up." Winry smiled.

Kate gave a tired smile back to her. "Thanks, Winry..." Kate softly closed her eyes. "I'll be here..." She finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
